Just Another Story
by xMinniex
Summary: Bella was living through a life she didn't want. But one faithful trip to the park, resulted to her stepping foot into an alternate dimension. A world were all book characters mingled with one another. Trippy ain't it?


**Just Another Story**

The birds were chirping and kids could be heard laughing about as they run past the house. I can feel my lips turn up in a smile as I watched their happiness radiate off of them. I missed those days, when all we worried about was having to go to the doctor the next day or that bath time was just 10 minutes away. It's always a wonder how things can drastically change once you reach the age of 17. A yellow Porsche pulled up into the empty driveway and I can feel my smile drift away at the thought of spending time with my supposedly best friend, Alice. I can already hear her muffled voice in the car as she argued with someone on her iPhone. I winced at the volume of her voice once the door was open.

"The fuck Joseph! No, I don't want to reschedule. I told you I want to meet him at Friday, not Saturday or Sunday." She raked her pinked nails through her short black styled hair in agitation. "Honestly, if you can't even do something as simple as that then maybe mother should fire you. Capiche?" She hung up quickly after that, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

It's hard to believe that this girl once used to be sweet and kind. Years can definitely affect a person for better or worse. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I sat patiently on the porch. My mind was going through different scenarios on how this encounter could end.

"Bee!" She exclaimed my nickname with a squeal, before darting towards me to give me a tight embrace. "Geezes, girl you have no idea how my day was so far. Did you know-" I mentally blocked myself away from whatever she had to say. Apparently, it was "tell the best friend how shitty my day is" time. I nodded my head once in a while, giving her the assumption that I was listening.

I stared off into the distance, my mind going over that book I read. Twilight. Every teenage girls modern daydream to meet a vampire, discussed well enough into one set books. I can feel the tell tale smile making its appearance on my lips. Alice must have noticed because she confronted me about it, bursting through my happy daze bubble.

"Oh Bee, you aren't thinking about that ridiculous book again are you?" She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "It's a damn piece of lie. You know what you should do?" She turned to face me her eyes twinkling in mischief, something I came to hate over the years. "You should go with me to this party Lauren is hosting. It's time for you to enjoy your life for fucking sakes!"

I grimaced at her, knowing full well what a party like that meant. It meant underage drinking, illegal drug use, and possibly one night stand hook-ups. It was just not my scene to do.

"No thanks Alice," I shook my head, pulling on a strand of my brown hair away from my face. "You and I both know, I don't drink, do drugs, and I most certainly don't wanna fuck anyone."

"Bella stop being a damn prude!" She grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. "This is what teenagers do!" She let out a sigh of defeat, seeing as I wasn't going to budge anytime soon. "You should have stayed in Forks and live the life of a loner along with those people."

I felt my heart constrict on her harsh words. This is what I take in every day from her, brutal words of truth. She was right though the life here at California wasn't for me.

"Yeah you're right _again_." I stood up and gave her a face lacking of emotion. I wasn't going to break down in front of her. She no longer deserved to see the real me. "I'm going inside, you have a safe drive home."

She dismissed me with a wave when she received a new text from someone. Her mind, clearly, in another direction. "Yeah, yeah I'll call you later."

"Uh-huh," I replied, closing the door behind me without looking back at her. She wasn't going to call, she never did.

My eyes glanced over a picture of my mom and I on the wall. She was the reason why was I here at the first place. Renee wanted the life of glamour and when a semi famous baseball player came into view. She ran off from Forks the first day she had the chance. My dad and I were grief stricken, but we managed to pull through. I was just merely 5 years day my mom came back for me, crushed my father. But he was easily fooled into the false pretenses of me gaining a better education here and so forth. In a way I was happy, since I meant Alice. Those were the good old days when the wealth wasn't a big part of her life. The house phone rang and I ignored it, not being in the mood to having to chat up with Renee's "friends". It went straight into the answering machine, and my mom's giggling voice filtered through the empty house.

_Bella, honey, Phil and I won't be home until midnight. So don't wait up for us! Oh Phil stop it-I'm trying to leave Bella a message. __**Beep**_

I sighed and went straight up into my room. The piercing silence was egging me to do something crazy. In mere anger of everything, I grabbed the lamp from my bedside table and threw it against the wall. The sound of something fragile breaking calmed me in weird sense.

"Great, I'm losing my sanity!" I shouted out to myself. I threw on a pair of sneakers and took my book with me. The park would surely help sooth my ruffled feathers.

* * *

I arched my back and stretched my arms above my head. A bird flew above my head, landing on a tree branch. It eyed me with a cock of his head before taking off into the sky.

"Where am I again?" I let out an involuntary yawn, my brain tracking down the previous events. "Oh the park!" I slapped my own forehead for being silly. I sat up and rubbed the sleep off of my eyes. "What kind of person falls asleep in a public area?" I asked my self.

Sitting up, my eyes raked through my surroundings. Kids were still playing around and couples were lounging under the shades provided by the trees. Just another normal day at the park.

I was about to stand up and head home when I realized my book wasn't near me. My head whipped from side to side in search of it.

"You got to be kidding me! Someone stole my book? Ugh." I stood up and searched behind the tree, to no avail. It was truly gone. "Trip to the bookstore then home."

Picking some grass off of my hair, I made my way out of the park into the busy side streets. My brows furrow in confusion when I noticed the name of the street was wrong. Hell, everything on that street was **wrong**. The mini Starbucks at the corner was replaced with Coffee Bean Café, the tree that was situated near it was now a light post.

_Did I make a wrong turn or something?_

I wandered down the street, eying everything that changed.

"Oh come of it Lavender, I did not just go through that whole fiasco for nothing." The sound of a frustrated male's voice lingered longer in my head.

I tilted my head to the side to see a man with reddish hair, glaring down a girl shorter than him. The girl had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, her mouth currently curved downwards with a frown.

"Oh Ronald, you are such a jerk." She stomped away from him with eyes glittered in tears. Ronald let out a sigh of irritation but sadness can be seen on his features.

"Babe, I'm sorry!" He ran after her disappearing into the crowd of people.

I stared at the empty space were the couple was situated in for minutes. _Harry Potter characters? Must be a coincidence._

Shaking myself out of my stupor I took off, hoping maybe I can find my way home.

_Few minutes later.._

Once again I was frozen as I stared off to were my house once laid. It was replaced with a small baby blue simple style two-story home with a blue Mustang was at the driveway and voices of laughter could be heard coming from the open windows of the living room. Everything was so wrong.

_I'm lost._

I took a step back and bumped right into a hard object. That hard object braced me up with two strong calloused hands on my upper arms.

"Whoa there ma'am." A deep Southern voice drifted down to me, causing a field of goose bumps to cover my arms.

_No, no, no, no…it can't be._

I stepped away from the warm body behind me, and with a steady heartbeat. I turned around to face a man with curious butterscotch eyes and honey gold locks.

"Jasper," I whispered. And for the first time in my life I fainted.

**A/N: Hoping you guys can help me by giving me your favorite book characters to add into the story. It can be anything from Snow White to the Hunger Games. This will be a short story by the way, well that's what I'm hoping for. Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
